Friend or Foe?
by itpaystoberoode
Summary: What does ember have to do with bot hsides and will she ever truely pick aside or does it lead to the person she truely cares fors death before she finally chooses? please RxR pairings HieixOC
1. The Fire Demon Ember

1Ember: Well lets see what happens.

Hiei: Your going to give it away aren't you?

Ember: No

Kurama: Anyways she don't own YYH even though she wishes she does but noone can take Ember cause that's her creation so don't steal or Hiei will use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame on you.

Hiei: Whatever.

A fire demon walked through a deep part of the park in Ningenkai. Long wavy black hair fell around her face, as red and orange colored bangs fell into her face hiding her crimson gaze. She wore a tight red halter top and tight black pants with black combat boots. Her name you ask? Ember.

She walked slowly among the trees a heat emitted off of her creating a sort of barrier torwards the people she didn't want near her. This happened because of the element she controlled.

Her crimson gaze suddenly shifted up to the fire apparition who stood in the tree to the left of were she stood on the ground. They both watched each other for awhile before either of them began to speak to each other.

" Hiei" Ember finally said as she looked at the short demon a small smirk on her face.

Hiei looked at her" Ember" He said rather quickly as his own crimson gaze shifted to his team that was now coning torwards them.

" Hey shorty why you leave us ?" Kuwabara yelled as he continued to walk torwards them.

Hiei sighed but made it so the others did not notice." Your to slow plus I didn't want to catch your stupidness" He said smirking at Kuwabara who began to run torwards him angrily but was stopped by a blast that threw him back torwards the others.

Ember was the one smirking this time a slight chuckle coming at her as she looked at Kuwabara who had hit the ground face first.

Kurama looked at her this time a small smile on his face for awhile before it became plain as he began to walk torwards her ignoring the shouts that both Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling at him. He safely reached her without experiencing the same fate as Kuwabara had.

Ember chuckled again this time at seeing the kitsune she hadn't seen for awhile. " Kurama so good to see you again" She said nodding her head as a small bow she wasn't really into the formal stuff unless she had to.

" And same to you Ember" He said smiling as he turned to look at his two friends perplexed looks. " I think you should explain alittle to them" He said looking at her.

" Do I have to?" She said looking at him not really wanting to talk about herself specially to two ningens.

" Yes" Kurama said softly looking at her than over at his friends.

" Fine" She said grumpily as she looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke said looking questioningly at Ember.

" Come in closer and I will tell you" She said the heat around her disappearing alittle so it was closer around her.

"Hell no I'm not going close to you or did you forget what happened to Kuwabara over here?" Yusuke said looking at her as if she was a idiot.

" Well you won't get hurt this time I promise and if you do Hiei can kill me" She said softly looking over at them calmly like her life didn't matter.

Yusuke nodded dragging Kuwabara behind him. Yusuke stopped a few feet away from her and felt the heat. " The heat around you creates a barrier" He said

" Sometimes I wonder if you really deserve the ranking of a S class demon." she said sighing as she glanced up at Hiei who was still kinda surprised by her words a few minutes ago.

Kurama chuckled lightly at the comment she had made about Yusuke knowing why she had said it.

" Hey what do you mean by that!" Kuwabara yelled at her.

Ember shook her head growling lowly" I meant that he acts really stupid for someone that has the power of a S class Demon you moron" She said coldly looking at him.

She growled lowly as she watched them not liking the spirit detective because he was the one that killed Younger Toguro who had been her sensai at one time in her life. " Now why would the great Team Uramishi be here looking for methough I think I already have a idea why?" She said a small smirk on her face.

" Koenma needs to talk to you about the mission" Kurama said rather ragily though he figured she had already been told about it.

" Great I get to be told about it and work with you morons" she said softly looking at them a slight smirk on her face.

Kurama and Hiei looked at her and shook their heads they were used to her attitude by now as they had worked with Ember before on another project. Ember smirked at them before whispering softly that she would meet them there and disappeared to make a portal to Spirit World somewhere else so she would get there before them.

Hiei: Well thats all she's writing cause she's getting lazy and doesn't want to write anymore.

Ember: No its called more for the next chapter moron.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: well don't forget to review or we'll send Hiei to kill you for a punishment.


	2. Stupid Koenma, Stupid Hanyou

Ember: Well here's the next chapter in our lovely story.

Yusuke: Well Hiei's being a ass so he won't be here.

Hiei: Hn.

Ember: Yea he's mad at me but do I care no. Yusuke can you do the disclaimer for me.

Yusuke: Sure why not. She don't own anything but her character so don't steal her or you'll get hit with my Spirit gun.

Chapter 2

Ember growled as she stood in Koenma's office waiting for the rest of the team that were being rather slow at getting there. Soon They came in led by the Grim Reaper Boton. Ember rolled her eyes as she stood in the corner of the room a icy gaze fell on Koenma than shifted to Boton.

Boton cringed under her gaze as she talked to Koenma about meaningless things. Kurama sighed as he glanced at Ember for a moment.

" Koenma I advise you to start to talk about the mission or other wise you'll have your team and others dead in the matter of minutes" He said calmly looking at the toddler.

" Yes Kurama I'm well aware of what Ember is capable of" Koenma said softly looking over at the smirking Ember. " I've already seen what she can do"

Ember smirked " That was your own fault that you tried to stop me and plus you would only have two dead team members" She stopped focusing on the left back corner of the room. She growled lowly as she watched a figured form from the shadows." Sensai" She said softly seeing Genkai there.

" Sensai?" both Kurama and Yusuke said at the same time.

" I didn't have all idiot students." She answered with a small smirked.

" Yes and I'm still wondering if I'm going to even work together with those idiots without killing them." She said in a low growl which was stopped by Genkai hitting her in the back of the head.

" Now stop your complaining and tell them what you have found out these past few months." Genkai said looking at her with a small glare.

" Fine whatever" She said pausing for a moment and looking torwards Koenma who gave her a slight nod. " Sayko is alive"She said calmly " Along with Toguro and Sensui and there working together at something." She said looking at Yusuke's shocked face with a smirk.

" What the fuck both Toguro and Sayko were killed during the Dark Tournament and Sensui I killed myself" He yelled at her.

" I know that moron" She snapped coldly at him as she glared at him. Genkai smirked knowing why she did this. " Trust me I know Toguro deserved to die yet I still won't forgive you for it" She said just as coldly as before.

" What?" Yusuke said looking at her like she was crazy.

She shook her head but figured that she might as well just to clear it up for them. " If you were smart than you would of figured were Genkai was my teacher that Toguro was as well when they were still a team" She said calmly hiding all the emotions she felt.

The rest of them except Genkai and Hiei looked at her with surprise written all over their faces. Yusuke glanced over at Hiei" Shrimp you knew this?"

Hiei glance at Ember who gave a slight nod saying it was okay for him to tell. " Yes I've known for awhile that's what happens when you've known her as long as I have." He said coldly.

Ember smirked looking over at her friend than over to Yusuke." I know you think that I wasn't pissed at Toguro for killing Genkai in the beginning cause I was and trust me he heard what I thought about it."

Genkai smirked at this " You probably yelled at him for hours at what he did"

" Of course it wouldn't of been any other way." She said softly looking over at her teacher with a small smirk upon her face. Genkai knew all to well how Ember was when she was angry, cause the two of them had gotten into many arguments before.

A dog hanyou ran into the room soon followed by a miko, demon slayer, a monk, a young kitsune and a cat demon behind him.

" Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here?" Ember said in surprise in seeing the dog demon.

" Someone has taken the Shikon no Tama and killed Naraku in the process." He said angrily as he looked at the fire demon.

" How the hell did that happen?" She practically yelled looking over at Kagome.

" I don't know really you already know Naraku had a third of the jewel and now when we had gotten attacked they took the shards that I had" Kagome said sadly.

" Shit" Ember said bluntly as she thought about it. ' The plan is going quicker that I thought I'm going to have to yell at Sayko later' she thought to herself.

" Ember I know you know something about this" Inuyasha yelled suddenly after a few minutes of silence in the room.

" Inuyasha how can you accuse her of it?" Sango asked looking at the hanyou.

" He can cause he knows what I've done in the past." Ember said coldly looking at Inuyasha.

" Plus I can smell the scents off the three others on you" He said with a growl.

" Thats what happens when I've been working with the enemy for three months now." She said growling as well as she challenged Inuyasha to say anything else.

Ember: Well thats all for now.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Shippo: Well read and review or Inuyasha will make you pay.

Inuyasha: Keep your mouth shut. hits shippo in the head

Kagome: Sit Boy

Inuyasha: face plant into the ground which is concrete.


	3. Damn them all

1 Ember: Next chapter

Kurama: Thanks for the review so noone will get hurt.

Ember: Kagome do the disclaimer please

Kagome: Sure... She doesn't own anything but Ember since she is based on herself so if you take her you'll pay.

Ember: Thanks now on with the Chapter.

Chapter Three.

Flash back

_A dog hanyou ran into the room soon followed by a miko, demon slayer, a monk, a young kitsune and a cat demon behind him._

" _Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here?" Ember said in surprise in seeing the dog demon._

" _Someone has taken the Shikon no Tama and killed Naraku in the process." He said angrily as he looked at the fire demon._

" _How the hell did that happen?" She practically yelled looking over at Kagome._

" _I don't know really you already know Naraku had a third of the jewel and now when we had gotten attacked they took the shards that I had" Kagome said sadly._

" _Shit" Ember said bluntly as she thought about it. ' The plan is going quicker that I thought I'm going to have to yell at Sayko later' she thought to herself._

" _Ember I know you know something about this" Inuyasha yelled suddenly after a few minutes of silence in the room._

" _Inuyasha how can you accuse her of it?" Sango asked looking at the hanyou._

" _He can cause he knows what I've done in the past." Ember said coldly looking at Inuyasha._

" _Plus I can smell the scents off the three others on you" He said with a growl._

" _Thats what happens when I've been working with the enemy for three months now." She said growling as well as she challenged Inuyasha to say anything else._

End Flash Back

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he glared at her. Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Now tell" Genkai said in a command to Ember as she looked at her.

" Fine" She said grumpily she hated to talk specially to all of them. She was still debating on her own loyalties to them all. " Sensui and Sayko have been working on a way to join all the worlds this time." She paused seeing some of their confused faces.

" They want to join Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai, and the Feudal into one so demons and humans live together once more like they do in your time Inuyasha." She said with a sigh.

Hiei raised a eyebrow at this" But how" He said calmly.

" What about Toguro?" Yusuke said trying to hold his anger in.

" He is more of a body guard and most likely the one that killed Naraku." She said calmly.

Something hit Inuyasha and he growled lowly drawing his sword and pointing it at Ember as he walked torwards her the point of it inches from her neck." The ground was burnt aswell when we arrived you were there as well" He growled angrily.

" Your smarter than I thought you were yes I was there but I did not know he took the jewel" She spat angrily the room became warmer." Kagome who had attacked you guys?"

" A human with a large amount of power" She said calmly as she looked at her.

" Sensui than is the one that had taken the fragments that you had" She paused" He also has the power of a S classed demon" She said bluntly as she moved the sword away from her and walked over to the doors and stopped and looked at the others.

Kurama looked at her but only nodded understanding were she had to go. Ember looked at each of them for a moment her crimson gaze than lingered on Hiei for a moment before she walked out of the doors the tempature of the room returned to normal.

" Toguro move now" She growled as the other demon stood in front of her.

" Why?" He said calmly.

" Im pissed because the baka mutt figured things out moron." She snapped moving around him and walking off to her own room that was im the compound that the four of them lived in.

Toguro sighed as he watched her. " I told him she shouldn't of come."

Ember walked into her room and slammed the door shut shaking the whole wall and a few things on her wall broke.

The walls on in her bedroom were painted black while the bed was covered in red sheets. She sighed as she lit the candles she had in there them being the only light so there were a few of them.

Awhile after she heard a knock on the door." What do you want?" She growled as Sensui opened the door. She knew Toguro was near by since he was the only one that could stop her from killing anyone.

" you screwed it up didn't you?" He said smirking lightly as he looked at her.

" No Sayko did he was the one that sent me with Toguro to kill Naraku" She said with a growl as she stood and walked torwards him. She slammed him into the other wall as she walked out of her room.

" Can't you ever be nice?" Toguro asked as he saw her walking torwards him

" No" She said calmly as she continued to walk. She was angry meaning she would leave for a day before returning. The only way she would return is if she had a job that needed to be done.

She left the compound and disappeared into the forest and seemed to be moving torwards Genkai's temple.

She opened the door to the room and Genaki smirked as she looked up at her. " I'm going to kill them before the end of this."She said growling as she said sitting down in the corner of them room. Her crimson gaze met Yukina when she entered the room with the others behind her.

Inuyasha growled as he caught her scent as he walked into the room. Kagome shot a glare at him warning him not to do anything.

" Stupid mutt" She muttered trying to be nice at the moment though she really wasn't trying that hard.

Ember: Well thats it before i end up killing Inuyasha

Hiei: Like it would hurt anyone

Ember: actually it would casue than i would have his friends plus his brother after me.

Hiei: Why would Sesshomaru be after you i though he hated him.

Ember: Cause he wants to be the one to kill Inuyasha

Hiei: Oh.


	4. A warning from Sesshomaru and Shippo

1Ember: Sorry about not updating for awhile I've been busy at school since I had to bring up all my grades

Yusuke: Yea right.

Ember: Well unlike you Yusuke I care about what I get for grades

Kurama: chuckles:

Ember: Kurama could you please do the disclaimer?

Kurama: Sure. She doesn't own either YYH or Inuyasha she only owns herself.

Ember: always have to point out the obvious.

Chapter 4.

flash Back

_She opened the door to the room and Genaki smirked as she looked up at her. " I'm going to kill them before the end of this."She said growling as she said sitting down in the corner of them room. Her crimson gaze met Yukina when she entered the room with the others behind her._

_Inuyasha growled as he caught her scent as he walked into the room. Kagome shot a glare at him warning him not to do anything._

" _Stupid mutt" She muttered trying to be nice at the moment though she really wasn't trying that hard._

End Flashback

" What did you call me!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Ember. He was clearly pissed off now.

" I called you what you are half-breed" She said staying calm though it wasn't like her to stay this calm so it usually was clue to lay off. But than again it was Inuyasha and he usually missed things like this.

" Inuyasha I think you should stay quiet now" Shippo said softly as he looked to Ember he shook slightly in fear.

" You stay out of it" He yelled hitting Shippo on the head.

Ember looked at Kagome for a minute the anger showed in her eyes for a split second before she regained control over her emotions. Her gaze shifted back to the hanyou." Inuyasha I would of taken head in the kits warning" She said now standing.

Both Hiei and Kurama sighed softly as they looked away. They both knew what was coming now but, Kurama hoped that someone stopped Inuyasha's big mouth soon before he regretted it

" What the hell will you do" Inuyasha growled as he stood as well.

" Do you really want ot find out" She said a smirk upon her face." Your lucky when the shards were stolen that I just didn't kill you than"

Inuyasha growled lowly at this " I would like to see you try."

" Inuyasha that cocky attitude will get you killed." came Sesshomaru's bored sounding voice as he entered the room.

Ember turned to face the Taiyoukai. Her head bowed in respect as it always was when she saw him.

" Why bow to him?" Hiei asked rather coldly and ignored the glared he got from the Taiyoukai.

" Because I've known him since Feudal era" She said looking to Hiei.

Ember: Yet again I let Inuyasha live im still deciding when I want to kill him off

Hiei: Now do you care what Sesshomaru thinks

Ember: No

Kurama: Shakes head:


End file.
